


Filthy Liar

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Look, I’m not into choking but I wouldn’t mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Filthy Liar

Logan's pinned against the wall, Janus's hands running across his hips and waist and chest as they kiss. Logan's mind begins to wander and he moans again Janus's lips as he thinks about things he wants Janus to do to him.

Janus is the one to break the kiss, breathing shaky. He notices the slightly unfocused look in Logan's eyes.

"Thinking about something, darling?" He asks.

“You know... I’m not into choking but I wouldn’t mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while.”

Janus blinks a few times, slightly caught off guard before grinning. "Oh?"

He raises a hand, fingers smooth against Logan's skin before his hand wraps around Logan's throat. Logan's blush immediately darkens and he rests a hand over Janus's, squeezing gently to prompt Janus to go a little harder.

"' _Not into choking_ ', hm?" Janus jokes, but he follows Logan's motion and applies a little more pressure. "Liar."

Logan just moans. Janus counts quietly under his breath and then pulls away. Logan whines before licking his lips.

"Ok, sure. I lied."


End file.
